Cross My Heart, Our Version
by Bookfreaks98
Summary: What if Cammie had a brother? What if Abby worked at Blackthorne? What if Cammie isn't the blushing, stuttering girl we have come to love.  be careful blackthone boys!this is GG2, our way. Give it a shot!
1. Chapter 1

**Sydney: okay this is an idea that I've had for a while, but haven't written it down till now.**

**Mari: and she keeps making me rewrite it over and over and over (and over)**

**Sydney: so this is our version of Gallagher girls, Cross My Heart and Hope To Spy.**

**Mari: hope you like.**

**Disclaimer: consider it, diclaimed.**

Zach's pov

"Wolf, watch the lady to your left." I glanced over and cursed under my breath

(In Dutch if you were wondering)

"Language, Goode." my CovOps teacher Miss. Abby scolded, but we all knew she was joking.

"Tail #34 today. Female. Blue sweater. Jogging pants. Pushing a green stroller."

Grant, my idiot of a best friend, gave a low whistle.

"34? Wow. CIA is tight today." Nick, my other best friend, snorted.

"That was kind of a duh, womanizer." Jonas, my own best nerdy bud, snickered

at his stupidity.

"Sometimes we worry about you Womanizer, Chase, my other best bud, said.

"You're no better Morgan." Abby chirped over the coms.

I chuckled.

"Is that any way to treat your nephew?" Chase asked

"No," she admitted. "I'm being too nice."

Chase, (or the Shadow) was Abby's other nephew. He one of the best pavement artist I have ever seen.

Grant (or the womanizer; that's gonna bite him in the butt someday) is the moron of the group. He specializes in hand to hand combat and brute strength.

Jonas (or the Hacker) is the nerd. What? Nerds are awesome! He could make Albert Einstein feel like a first grader.

Nick (or the Eagle; cheesy rite?) is the cool guy, Also known as the girl expert. He specializes in disguises and field work.

Then there's me. I'm Zach (or the Wolf) I'm the best here (not that I'm bragging.)

Considering you even have this book means you're a spy, so I'm not going to explain the whole 'Blackthorne institute for troubled young men is really a spy school'

Right now, Abby is making us tail this group of school girls without being tailed. We didn't understand why we where tailing a bunch of townies, but I bet Abby has something up her sleeve.

We followed them into a grey building and Abby spoke through the Coms.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to The Gym."

We stood there gaping at the gigantic training arena. There must have been at least 14 swinging punching bags, 4 huge mats for sparring, a stereo system, and the world's largest indoor obstacle course, all fit into a gym the size of 6 regular school gyms. No joke.

Suddenly, a poison dart was whizzing through the air and all the boys ducked. It embedded itself in the wood near Joe Solomon's head. Wait, Joe?

"What part of no weapons do you not understand, Miss. Morgan?" half the

Blackthorne boys froze at the word 'Morgan' and turned to our CovOps teacher and Chase MORGAN. They stood calmly, not like half of the sophomore class was staring intently.

The girl ignored him and walked up to Abby and the twins. The only noise was her boots on the marble entrance floor. She stood in front of them, arms crossed. Then her face broke

Out into a breathtaking smile and she hugged them fiercely. Chase grinned and I had to face facts.

He had a twin sister. And Abby had a niece. CHASE HAS A SISTER.

"So this is the sister you never mentioned." I said raising an eyebrow. He looked sheepish.

"Alright, that's enough. Time to get down to business." Joe's voice echoed throughout the arena. "We will be taking the different genders into a different room, where you will practice, while we sort out the best to the worst, then you will fight the person of the other gender with the same skill level as you." we all looked at Joe blankly. Abby rolled her eyes.

"In other words, this is the ultimate battle of the sexes. Boys VS girls, spy style."

Ohhhhhh. Why not just say that?

Cammie's POV

Abby lead us to a side room and turned to look at us.

"I may work at the boys' school, but I am rooting for you girls. I can teach you many things that can outsmart the simple mind of a high school boy." she paused and smiled mischievously.

"And their hormones." half the girls froze in shock and the other half looked game. Tina gasped. I rolled my eyes.

"It's honeypotting, Tina, not something you aren't familiar with."

Zach's POV

As soon as the girls left, Grant Jonas, and I turned to Chase.

He shrugged.

"Why didn't you tell us about her!" he grinned.

"You never asked." we groaned and I was dying to ask for her name.

He glanced at me and rolled his eyes.

"Don't even try, Goode. She's got more fire than you've ever seen." I raised an eyebrow.

"And what about Abby?" he laughed.

"Where do you think my sister learned it from?" Solomon came up to us.

"I may work at the girls' school, but I am here to train you. These ladies will have you wrapped around there finger faster than you can say 'Whipped.'"

Grant coughed and it sounded suspiciously like 'Abby.'

Solomon raised an eyebrow at grant but continued.

"When you're battling them always be on guard, physically and mentally. You have no idea what they're capable of."

I smirked. Time to find out...

Cammie's POV

"First up is, Anna Fetterman and Kayden Moore."

"KICK HIS BUTT ANNA!" Macey yelled. Macey caught up with the sophomores because she studied all the time and Solomon finally let her in CovOps.

Anna blushed and walked up.

The girl who got a bloody nose opening a Pringles bag knocked the lights out of him within 30 seconds. Shocking, right?

"YEAH ANNA!" We all yelled and hugged her.

"Next are Jonas Anderson and Elizabeth." I hugged her for support and whispered, "Good luck," In her ear.

"Use move #21. Just don't snap his arm." When we were in 8th grade, the class came up with a system of fighting stances and moves, just in case something like this would happen. Move #21 is the infamous Baxter chokehold (Patent Pending) invented by our own British BFF Rebecca Baxter (But, if you value your life, call her Bex)

**Mari: Like it?**

**Sydney: Love it?**

**Mari: want to marry it?**

**Sydney: want to burn it and dance on the ashes because you hate it so much?**

**Mari: we don't know if you don't review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mari: okay, just to clarify Cammie has a brother named Chase that goes to Blackthorne.**

**Sydney: Sorry if it was confusing because originally, she would have 2 brothers, but that was to complicated.**

**Mari: and she forgot to edit some of the story, but thanks for your reviews!**

**Sydney: it's been less than 24 hours and we already have 65 viewers and 10 reviews!**

**Mari: she is really excited… we have another story for another not-so-popular book.**

**Sydney: so we only have 10 reviews after 4 chapters…. It's really sad…**

**Mar: BTW, we are both Zammie fans, so no need to worry, it's coming!**

**Disclaimer: *Disclaimed**

Liz's POV **(Weren't expecting that, huh?)**

My legs shook from nervousness and I turned to the sort of muscle-y boy with black hair and glasses. Huh, he's kinda cute. We both blushed at the same time and I managed to trip over thin air. Again.

"You got this Liz." I heard Cammie say. I felt more reassured when the kid (Jonas, I think) tripped over the edge of the matt.

"Alright, you know the rules. Even though you both want to be on the R&D track next year, you still need these simple skills." Joe said.

So this guy is a nerd, like me. I could feel my face turning bright red and Abby blew the whistle. I took a deep breath and remembered Cammie and Bex teaching me this move.

I calmed myself down and took a running start at Jonas. He stepped back in surprise as I flipped over his head, kicked the back of his knee, and got him in a deadly chokehold on the floor.

Abby blew the whistle and said, "Point, girls. 2-0, Gallagher winning." Solomon grimaced, but looked at us in pride.

Cammie's POV

"Up next, Baxter and Newman." I winced and felt so sorry for the guy that she was about to fight.

"I'm not fighting a girl!" someone in the group of boys cried.

"Oh?" Bex asked, "And why not?"

A guy stepped out, and half the girls took a sharp intake of breath. I'm pretty sure that this guy was Brad Pitt's stunt double! This guy was some serious Greek god material. Eh, not my type. He looks like he wasn't picked to be a spy because of his brains, if I do say so myself.

"Because, um, well I don't want to hurt you, I mean, umm," he stuttered.

Bex look pissed off. But, then again, so was I.

"What did you just say?" Abby asked, mad like the rest of us.

"It is a proven fact that Men are stronger than women." Joe said, a little frightened,

"Joe, if I were you, I would fear for my life." I said, super mad. Thank god Chase hasn't said anything yet.

"How about we just get on with the competition?" Liz asked before we attacked each other.

"Gladly." Bex said and stomped up to the mat. Chase pushed Newman up and he was stuck.

Abby blew that annoying whistle and Bex pounced. He never got a hit in and ended up with 3 broken ribs, a slight concussion, and tons of scrapes and bruises.

Joe broke it up and Abby declared, "3-0, Ladies winning. And, no Chase, that doesn't mean you." All the girls snickered.

"Up next, Walters and Gordon."

-Zach's POV-

These girls are insane! So far, the score is 16-1, Girls winning. We won when one girl, Trina, or Tina or something stepped out of the ring and automatically lost.

Grant got pounded by the British Baxter chick.

Chase was murdered by the senator's daughter, Macey.

Jonas was easily beaten by the southern belle, Elizabeth, I think.

I'm embarrassed to be roommates with these dorks. Getting beaten by girls, ha! I am so going to show those girls not _all_ of us can be beaten easily.

"Last, Morgan and Goode."

I smirked and walked up, waiting for the girl that I would fight. Chase's sister, the beautiful Cameron Morgan, stepped on the mat. Wait- did I say beautiful? What is wrong with me?

"Ready to get your butt kicked, Goode?" Chase asked me.

"I can't wait to see this." Joe said from behind me.

"Why are you so sure that I'm going to lose? I am Zach Goode. And I refuse to lose to a girl!"

"Which is why I am going to enjoy this even more," Cammie said from the other side.

"Ready Gallagher girl?" she tilted her head to the side and her face said "Bring it on."

Abby blew the stupid whistle and I attacked. She side stepped.

"No need to run into things, Goode." She quipped.

She kicked me in the side and I grabbed her leg and twisted.

"what? Are you not going to respond?" she taunted and I realized her strategy, she was going to get me all riled up and the beat me to the ground. I couldn't help but think, _it's working._

She slipped out of my hold and flipped over me. Before I could turn around she had me pinned down, on top of me with one hand on the floor, the other on my pressure point.

"You got lucky Gallagher girl." She snorted, unladylike.

"As if, Goode. I'm better and you know it." she pressed my neck and I passed out, but not before I could think, _and that's one reason why I'm attracted to you._

(**We were going to end it there, but we decided to be nice and give you a bonus POV)**

Chase's POV

Cammie got off of Zach and laughed at out expressions.

"What? Have you never seen a girl knock a guy out?" I shook my head and congratulated her on beating Zach after 14 minutes. Looks like she had some problems…

Zach woke up scowling and Cam strutted off to the other side of the gym. I helped Zach up and saw something else in his eyes. Something only Cam can cause, respect.

"I never thought I would've ever seen the Goode master get beat; by a girl, no less." I teased and hr scowled at me. Not a very good sport, I see.

Solomon coughed and it sounded like 'Told you so,'

Abby came up to us, "Girls win round 1,"

A girl raised her hand and asked nosily, "When is round 2?" Solomon chuckled

"When you least expect it, Miss. Walters."

**Mari: Well that's it for now…**

**Sydney: Like it? review!**

**Mari: we love your reviews!**

**Sydney: also, if you get an idea for one of the rounds, please PM us or say it in a review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sydney: Hey ya'll**

**Mari: yes, she said ya'll**

**Sydney: DON'T BE HATIN ON A SOUTHERNER!**

**Mari: AN-Y-WAY thanks for the reviews,**

**Sydney: and the suggestions!**

**Mari: and thanks to ****Miriam C Garnet ****for her very specific review**

**Sydney: if you are reading this, I realized how OOC I made Zach sound**

**Mari: Thanks for your help, and **

**Sydney: don't worry, Gallagher won't win EVERY time**

**Mari: I mean, what's the fun in that?**

**Disclaimer: Really?**

**#####################################################################################**

**Cammie's POV**

It's been 3 days since the challenge and the entire sophomore class was on edge.

We ran to CovOps, getting in the door with 3 seconds to spare. But, when we got there, Solomon wasn't there. I instantly observed my surroundings, and walked up to his desk. I opened the main drawer (Surprisingly, there was no lock) and found a note. It read:

'**Meet me in the foyer at 5:23. Don't wear your uniforms. Wear disguises for the Roseville parade. **

**No classes for the rest of today.**

**-S'**

I let the note go around, and Macey look so excited, and she turned to me with an evil glint in her eye.

"Crap," I muttered and ran.

"Come back her Cammie! Cammie! CAMERON ANN MORGAN IF YOU DON'T GET BACK HERE I WILL PERSONALLY MURDER YOU IN YOU SLEEP!"

I gulped and stopped.

"Good, now get in the bathroom."

I did as I was told. Nothing is scarier than Macey with a straitening iron

"Let's do this," Bex bellowed when she entered the room, her arms holding 4 bags of disguises.

Macey dumped the contents of each bag on her bed, and gestured for me to stand next to her.

After a minute of rifling through the mess strewn across the bed, she picked up a set of blue contacts, a blond wig, and a cheerleading uniform.

She shoved them in my hands and mumbled something like 'Put these on.' I was about to protest when she gave me a death glare and pulled Bex over.

I slipped on spandex type shorts and pulled the extremely short skirt over it.

"Macey, this is too short!" I complained, but she just forced me in the chair and started applying makeup.

"Finished!" she said, and pulled the wig over by dirty-blond hair.

I can tell you one thing; I didn't recognize myself in the mirror. I saw someone that would probably be best friends with Dee Dee and I felt a pang at my heart. Josh was my first date, first kiss, first boyfriend, and first huge mistake. Spies don't date civilians, civilians don't date spies. Spies date and marry other spies, and civilians marry other civilians.

"Cam," Macey said softly, recognizing the look on my face. I gave them both a small smile and turned to Bex,

"Now it's your turn."

Soon Bex was the very alluring Latino dancer Marie Gonzales; Macey was a preppy school girl with brown hair named Yenissei; and I was the show-off-y flirty Dana Carney. We all had 3 different 'Costume changes' as Macey puts it.

"Come on, we are going to be late."

We strutted down the hall and I felt very uncomfortable, but if course I didn't show it.

"Alright girls, load up the vans." Solomon said.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Alright ladies, your mission is to find the Blackthorne boys hidden in the crowd. Tell m e what they are wearing and they will be compromised. Be careful though, they are out for revenge." My favorite aunt's voice floated through the coms unit I was wearing.

I took my time, buying a hot dog, playing some games, flirting with naïve civilian boys (it was for my cover!) I finally noticed someone muttering into coms.

"Abby, black hair, green eyes, wearing a Letterman jersey." I could just see Abby smirking.

"Mr. Newman, you have been compromised." He stalked off muttering.

"Miss. Walters, I believe you have been compromised." Solomon's voice rang through the coms.

I backtracked to an Old Navy store and slipped in the bathrooms to change. I went in a perky blond; I came out as a Goth girl with black hair. I scowled, but really I was happy to get out of that short skirt, I was freezing.

"Brown hair, blue eyes, wearing a black Paramore concert shirt." I mumbled and listened,

"Mr. Morgan, you have been compromised." I could see the frustration on his face.

"Cam," he muttered.

I laughed silently, but then masked my face with another scowl.

Someone bumped into me, and normally I would have apologized, but since I was Olivia Gold, I glared at the guy and muttered, "Watch where you're going." I rounded the corner when I realized he had a coms unit in and napotine patches sticking out of his pocket.

"Red hair, green eyes, wearing a white Abercrombie shirt."

"Mr. Golden, you're compromised," I think that's Nick, but I'm not sure.

!After awhile, it came down to just me and Zachary Goode.

I slipped into a restroom and changed to Kristie Hansen, the normal school girl with blond hair, brown eyes. My feet ended up taking me on a busy street, when I was pulled into a shop.

"Nice disguise Cammie, but I believe you've. Been. Compromised." A voice whispered in my ear. I spun around to see Zach wearing no disguise. My breathing sped up as I realized how close we were. Then I mentally scolded myself.

"Blond hair, brown eyes, wearing a halter top and a white skirt."

I could hear guy's cheers as my aunt sighed and said

"Miss. Morgan, you've been compromised."

I got to the room and slammed the door. I flopped on my bed and screamed in my pillow.

Bex soon followed suit and Macey calmly removed her wig and started getting ready for bed.

"Girls, it was just one round! No need to freak out!" Liz said. Whoa, when did she get here?

I ripped off my wig and got under my covers, all the while muttering to myself.

How could we lose?

**Mari: well that was sort of a boring chapter, and had Zach only once**

**Sydney: that is something he would do right?**

**Mari: we both have a goal to update every day until we get writers block.**

**Sydney: sp lets hope that never happens**

**Mari: thanks for the reviews!**

**Sydney: Please tell us what you think**

**Mari: we can take flames**

**Sydney; were both big girls, we can handle it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Mari: hey guys**

**Sydney: or girls,**

**Mari: we don't have much to say**

**Sydney: So on with the story**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill.**

**((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((**

**Cammie's POV**

**))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

I rounded the corner of the east wing, muttering to myself.

"Stupid boys…Can't believe….Beaten by morons…..I hate you Zach…stupid smirk."

"And what, might I ask, is wrong with smirking." Solomon's mocking voice came from behind me. I whirled around and, you guessed it, he was smirking.

"What is with Blackthorne boys and smirking!" I nearly yelled, exasperated

"How do you know I was a Blackthorne boy?" It was my turn to smirk, but really I was thinking of that picture I found in my mom desk, of him and my dad.

"Oh, that's for me to know, and you to never find out." He sighed, exasperated.

"Your mom wants to see you, Rebecca, Macey, and Elizabeth in her office right away." he said, changing the subject.

I nodded and ran to my mom's large office. I slowed my run to a fast walk and stood in front of the heavy oak doors.

"Come in," she said before I could reach my hand up to knock. How does she do it?

I walked into the familiar office, where me and mom have our weekly Sunday dinners (Most of which, end up coming right back up) and where I tend to be forced by my roommates to snoop around. On one occasion, I ended up finding a picture of my dad and Solomon as teenagers, both wearing sweatshirts with 'Blackthorne' on it. I was saddened by the thought of my dad, who went MIA 7 years ago.

The girls were already seated in the overstuffed couch. I plopped in my favorite chair and noticed my roommates' worried expressions. I gave them a reassuring look.

"Relax girls, you are not in trouble. I just wanted to know if you ladies would like to participate **(Sydney: it took me like five minutes to think of this word!) **in the exchange with Blackthorne institute for talented young men?" before the last word had left her mouth, she had 4 girls pouncing on her desk with a million yes' coming from their mouths.

She laughed.

"Alright girls, go pack. The helicopter is leaving in an hour."

**************************TIME SKIP***************************************************

Cammie's POV

And that is how I ended up in the main foyer, on a cloudless night, surrounded by my very excited sisters.

"Do they know we are coming?" I finally asked my godfather.

He winked.

"Of course not, what would be the fun in that?" I laughed. The one word that was floating throughout my head was 'revenge'. I stood there, watching Bex.

"Bex, are you okay?" she turned towards me.

"Of course I am, what makes you say that, I'm fine, positively peachy, just so excited, aren't you?" I cut off her rambling with another laugh.

"Just curious," I leaned next to her ear, "because you're almost vibrating from excitement.

"I am n-," Solomon cut her off.

"Time to go ladies." Joe said.

I took a deep breath and stepped out of the mansion into ther chilly October evening. I looked back at Gallagher, _my home,_ as if it was the last time.

We loaded up the CIA issued helicopters, and took off into the moonless nighttime sky.

Time skip; Cammie's POV

Let me speak from experience, being locked in the back of a helicopter blindfolded with your slightly insane godfather driving, (Yes I said it,) surrounded by a bunch of excited lethal girls, and a hungry Bex, is not fun. At all.

"I'm hungry!" Bex moaned for the 5th time in the past 2 minutes. I swung my arm in the general direction.

"Ow," she muttered. "What did I say?" I groaned.

"Please, shut up about being hungry! It's driving me crazy."

"Too late," I shoved her. She shoved me back. I smacked her head and she tackled me. Our blindfolds fell off and we realized we had landed.

I jumped out of the helicopter. Bex followed.

We were on the roof of a very medieval looking building, surrounded by fog and tons of clouds. We stretched.

"What time is it?" Bex groaned.

"Around 6:30 in the morning." Solomon said.

I collapsed on the ground, Bex and most of the sophomore class followed suit.

Solomon sighed.

"come on, if you want to get some _food _I suggest you follow me.

Bex sprang up, dragging me with her and our class raced after Solomon.

"Thought so, now ladies I will leave you to unpack and do whatever girls do, I will come to get you at 8:50 am sharp. Be ready, if you want to see the shocked looks on the boys' faces." With that he led us to gigantic rooms on the east side of the enormous school.

I ended up in the same room as Mace Lizzy and Bex. We entered the assigned room and gasped. Well 3 of us gasped, but one of us *Cough* Macey *Cough* *Cough* Just glanced at the big room and mumbled, "I've seen bigger." She threw one of her suitcases on the bed and started unpacking, for once not having a complaint about closet space.

"Oh, Cammie!" Macey's singsong voice came from the bathroom. I gulped and glanced at Liz.

"Run," she mouthed.

Without a moment's hesitation, I sped out of the room.

Knowing no one was chasing me, I leaned against the stone wall, only to fall through.

I did a silent happy dance, secret passageway! I groped around in the darkness, and found the opening again. I sat in the peaceful gloom and thought about all that's happened, and my mind wandered to my roommates.

Well, there Bex. Harsh, brutal, caring, crazy, partying Bex is that kind of Gallagher girl that can knock you out in 4 seconds flat. She is most likely my best friend. My butt kicking British best friend Bex. **(Ha-ha that sounds funny)**

Then there's the sweet little Liz. She is so smart; she can make a rocket scientist look like a kindergartner playing with shapes. She is never without some technologic device, (Ranging from an I-pod to a CIA issued molecular DNA scrambler, equipped with a laser more powerful than an atomic bomb) She is caring and conservative little southern sweetheart.

Next is Macey. When I first met Macey, I thought she was a spoiled brat. And now I love her desperately, even though I'm her life sized Barbie doll. I'm sure she will make a great spy one day.

Then there's… me. I guess I'm the Bad girl, who tends to disappear often. I love my all my sisters, even if they can be annoying *Cough* Tina *cough* *cough*

I slipped on my I-pod and immediately, my dad and my song came on; _"Slipped away" by Avril Lavigne._

_-Flashback 3 person-_

_A five year old version of Cammie waited at the door for her daddy to come. _

"_Daddy!" she squealed. _

"_Hey sweetie," a very tired Mathew Morgan kissed his only daughter on the head. _

"_Chase, daddy's home!" the little girl yelled._

"_So, how was your cousin's birthday party?" he asked. A ruffled looking mother came in. _

"_She punched the CIA's son in the nose." Mr. Morgan laughed, then sobered up quickly when his wife gave him a stern look. _

_An older version of Rachel Morgan sat at the kitchen table, her eyes red from crying._

"_Yes, yes, of course. I just don't know how to tell C-Cammie and Chase." She started sobbing and hung up the phone._

"_Mommy?" The seven-almost-eight year old twins asked. _

_Rachel looked up, and started crying harder._

"_Where's daddy?" young Cammie asked. Rachel looked at her with a tear stained face._

"_Sweetie, Daddy's not coming home." _

_%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%_

_At the funeral, little Cammie showed no emotion, just a cold, unforgiving mask. She was no longer the little Cammie Morgan that sat on her daddy's shoulders grinning and laughing. She was a spy, determined to find answers. Even though she wouldn't admit it, she still believed, as long as the body wasn't there, that he was still out there, alive, even if her own didn't. _

**}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}**

**Cammie's POV**

**###################################################################################**

Tears started forming in my eyes, so I got out of the passageway and ran to my dorm. I must have looked slightly crazy when I burst in the door, eyes brimming with tears.

Liz didn't say a word, she just wrapped me in a bony hug and I started sobbing. Then I got mad at myself. Spies aren't supposed to have emotions.

I took a shaky breath and stood up. Macey was standing in the bathroom doorway, shocked.

"Can you put something on my eyes to get rid of the red?" I asked, and she wordlessly nodded and ushered me into the bathroom.

**Sydney: it's just me right now, so what did you think? I know, sad little chapter, but I had to do it. and I hope the length makes up for not updating yesterday. I couldn't find a break off point that would work, and this was the best I could think of. Hope you liked it! **

**PS: I listened to Slipped away by Avril Lavigne, And Just a dream By Carrie Underwood when I wrote this, so that's why its kinda sad. But don't worry, action is comin soom**


	5. Chapter 5

**Mari: Hey Hi!**

**Sydney: You seem hyper.**

**Mari: It's 'cause I have a new friend!**

**Bob: Yo.**

**Mari: He helped me out of my writer's block!**

**Sydney: He actually said 'Yo'?**

**Bob: I didn't help you on purpose, you just kidnapped me after I got rid of a jack-hammer over a brick wall that you just _happened _to be behind.**

**Mari: Whatever!**

**Sydney: Back to the story!**

Zach's POV

"Zach...get up." a muffled voice bombarded me through the pillow I had shoved over my head. It was Saturday and I wanted to sleep in.

"Grant, Jonas, it is SATURDAY! Let. Me. Sleep." I grumbled. Typically I'm an early riser but I spent all night on the CIA data-base...researching...certain...people.

"Yeah, but...Miss Abbey said there's an announcement." Jonas said.

"And it was "Very Important"." I could practically hear the air-quotes in Grant's voice. He's not a morning person no matter when he gets to sleep.

"Fine." I pulled myself out from under the warm covers into the cold dorm room. I searched through my drawers for a clean uniform but there wasn't any. Lazily I pulled the uniform I wore yesterday from the hamper and pulled it on. I ran a hand through my hair, but it got snarled in the tangles so I just pulled my fingers out and left it that way.

"Um, Zach, don't you want to do something about..._that?_" Grant asked with a demeaning smirk as he waved me over from head to toe.

I just glared and waved him off as I walked through the door.

Cammie's POV

"Okay girls, let's do this." Macey said gripping her flat-iron and make-up bag as if her life depended on it. I cringed as she walked towards me with a determined glint in her eyes.

" Macey, " I said trying (and probably succeeding) to make my self sound menacing. "This isn't prom, this is just us being introduced to the Blackthorne Boys."

"I know it's not prom, Cameron." Macey huffed, "If it was I would do your hair curly instead of straight."

I rolled my eyes.

"Just let 'er do your bloody 'air already!" Bex grumbled.

"And besides, I'm starting with your eyes anyway, they still look all red and puffy." Macey's voice was gentler than her words.

**^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^(5 minutes later)^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**

Zach's POV 

I stumbled into the dinning hall half asleep. I slumped in my seat closing my eyes to block out the lights that seemed way to bright. Like lasers they sliced through my eyelids.

"Okay, glad to see you're all awake today." I heard Abbey say and I felt her glaring at me. Slowly I opened my eyes to half-slits.

"Blackthorne is known to the public as a place where troubled young men can become better. In the spy world it is known as one of the top academies for future spies. We are passed only by the Gallagher Academy For Exceptional Young Women. And now we've invited a select few to try out our curriculum..." she paused dramatically while I was still trying to connect the dots.

"...and see if they're up to the challenge."

Everyone around me whispered excitedly. I tried to stay conscious.

"Jonas, what is Miss Abbey talking about?" I whispered trying to keep the confusion off my face.

"The Gallagher Girls are doing an exchange program." he said, struggling to keep a grin off his face at the thought of meeting the small blonde girl again. He had seemed love-struck since the first match.

_Okay, so that means..._I thought the neurons in my head still not firing. I got my answer when I caught sight of Cameron Morgan looking like a model with honey-blonde hair curling in just slightly her blue eyes extremely clear. Oh, and her friends too...

I choked on air.

"Wait...w-wait, WHAT?" I stuttered a little louder than I wanted to because everyone in the room turned to stare at me. Me who's hair was a complete rat's nest. Me who was wearing a dirty, crumpled uniform. Who's eyes were crusted over and blood-shot.

I looked around for a hole to crawl and die in.

Cameron smirked at me.

Cammie's POV

Wow, I wouldn't have thought that _I _would be the one smirking at a Blackthorne boy. Typically it's _them_ doing the smirking.

I turned away from that awful looking wreck of a _semi_-person and back to where Abbey was continuing on with her speech. She sounded bored, like she would rather give the short and not-so-sweet version instead of what Headmaster Thorn**(Mari: Such a creative name, huh?)**forced her to say. I couldn't blame her.

"You have today and tomorrow to get to know each other before classes begin on Monday, make the best use of your time." Aunt Abbey all but rolled her eyes.

"Okay now, GO!" she said clearly ready for some relaxation.

Everyone poured out through the doors as boys tried desperately to get the attention of girls, and we obviously just ignored them (and occasionally kicking, punching, or biting them).

The exchange program was up to a start. Whether or not it's good was soon to be determined.

Zach's POV

I sat at the table with my head down as everyone left. I groaned.

"Zach, come on. It's time to go." Jonas said nervously. He hates going against what a teacher tells him, or being late, or having no home-work.

"Leave me to die." I mumbled into the sleeves of my shirt, which I just realized smell slightly like cheese. Which makes no sense considering I hadn't eaten any cheese.

"Oh, come on. What's your problem?" Grant asked as he leaned back against another table.

"I look like a zombie."

"That didn't bother you seventeen years ago." I glared at Grant who was trying to stop laughing. Even Jonas managed a slight giggle.

"Whatever." I sighed as I got up and began to walk away.

_I'll just go back to the dorm...and then hang my-self with the sheets or something._

I turned the corner and ran smack into someone.

"Hey, watch where your going!" I yelled at them.

"I'm not the one who forgot to check the corners before I passed."

And suddenly, I met the blue eyes of Cameron Morgan.

Cammie's POV

Oh joy.

**Mari: Did you like?**

**Sydney: I'm sure they did.**

**Bob: Probably not.**

**Mari: BOB! Be nice!**

**Bob: You can't make me. Anyway, you people review and maybe this lunatic will let me go.**

**Sydney: That's not gonna happen.**

**Mari: I'M NOT A LUNATIC!**

**Bob & Sydney: Yes you are.**

**Sydney: Anyway, just review!**

**Mari: Please! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Bob: Hello. Welcome back.**

**Mari: Sorry for the wait!**

**Sydney: But, school started...so...yeah...don't expect a lot of updates...**

**Mari: Sorry about that...**

**Bob: Help. Me. I'm surrounded by lunatics...**

**Sydney: What do you mean by SURROUNDED? I'm not a lunatic, it's just Mari.**

**Mari: SYDNE-EEY!**

**Sydney: Oh shut up, just get on with the story.**

**Warning: This may be a little OOC.**

*************************Zach's POV****************************************************

I silently stared at the terrifying person sitting on the ground across from me. Our eyes met for a brief moment.

In that brief moment I noticed that her clear blue eyes weren't as clear as I had thought; in fact, there was a small lining of red. Her eyelids were slightly puffy, even though they were expertly covered with concealer and eye-shadow, up close I could notice. The wheels in my head started turning and then...

Click.

The girl who had knocked me unconscious. The girl who had been one of the last to lose her cover (at least until I blew it).

I was conflicted. Tease or comfort? Sneer or sympathize? What should I do? I decided that the best thing was to be my usual cocky, snarky, sarcastic self.

"Home-sick already? Were you crying because you miss your mommy?" I had risen to my feet, and circled around her like a shark about to take a bite.

Her face was an impassable, unbreakable mask showing no emotion. At least to they eye of a normal person. I noticed her face twitch, in either annoyance or surprise.

She said, "I'm not crying."

But her voice was trembling.

*********************************Cammie's POV******************************************

_How does he know? How could he possibly know? Macey is a genius with make-up! How. Can. He. Know?_

"Hmmm...you definitely won't make it as a spy." he slowly stalked towards me where I had slowly backed down the hall. I felt along the wall hoping to find a hidden passageway.

Zach continued to walk towards me, until I was backed into a corner. His face leaned in, until he was whispering in my ear.

"You know why you won't make a good spy?" I could hardly breathe. My heart was pounding.

"You wouldn't make a good spy, because...you...can't...lie."

I tried to break away, but his arms were blocking me on both sides.

"I predict..." he breathed, "...that you will fatally fail on your first mission. They wouldn't even have enough of you left to bury."

Tears were swimming in my eyes. _They never found my dad...they didn't have a body to bury. _

"Just...STOP!" I pushed both my hands against his chest and slammed him into the other wall.

"You have NO IDEA WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!" I screamed at him. Angry tears streamed down my face.

"I have had ENOUGH of it! You act like you ACTUALLY KNOW ME when all you know is what's on THE CIA FILES!

"So far you've been just LUCKY enough to push my buttons and irritate me...BUT THIS TIME YOU'VE GONE TOO FAR!" I was screaming at the top of my breath, my vocal-cords straining with over-use. I couldn't see anything at all, there were so many tears in my eyes.

"If you talk to me EVER again, then there won't be anything left of YOU to bury."

I turned around and slowly walked down the hall, but as soon as I turned the corner I started running.

***********************************Zach's POV****************************************

_What was THAT about?_ I thought as I walked Cameron walk away.

I knew that I was being annoying...but that was a complete over-reaction.

It was an on-going joke among Grant and Jonas and I, of how we would die if something were to go wrong on one of our missions. Some were horrifying, some were hilarious, it depended on how the day was going.

I know, I know, call us morbid...I know it's true.

But anyway, I stood there wondering what her problem was. Maybe she was an over-achiever that couldn't take the slightest of criticism...or something along those lines.

_Whatever, I don't care any way... _I shrugged, indifferently and headed back to my dorm, but secretly a small feeling of guilt had edged it's way into my gut.

_What did I do to her?_

I sat on my bed, typing furiously on the laptop I "borrowed" from Jonas, trying to figure out what I said or did to make her cry.

Yes, I said I didn't care. Yes, I actually did care. Yes, I was reading everything I could possibly find about Cameron Anne Morgan. And, yes, someone had put up a REALLY hard fire-wall that even I was having trouble with.

"Dude, do you know where the band-aides are? These chicks have KILLER manicures. I'm not even joking, I think they're made out of steel or something." Grant rushed in holding a hand to his cheek, which probably had a bleeding gash.

"Are you sure you don't want...I don't know...STITCHES instead?" I said, barely glancing up.

"Oh here they are." Grant said, reaching for the box on the night-stand near my head.

"He~ee~ey...somebody's in loo~oo~ove..." Grant teased when he noticed what I was doing.

"No. I'm not. I'm trying to figure out what would make THIS girl..." I pointed to her picture on the screen, "...cry."

"Zach. What did you do?" Grant's normally laughing face turned extremely serious.

"THAT'S WHAT I'M TRYING TO FIND OUT!" I yelled.

Grant rolled his eyes.

"Have you tried researching her parents, smart one?"

"What do her parents have to do with anything?"

"Well, for one...THEY'RE HER PARENTS!" Grant was looking at me like I was the dumbest thing on earth, which isn't a look I get from him a lot. Usually it's ME giving him that look.

"Just click the link." he said, clicking on her father's name.

And this is what popped up:

**Name: Mathew Morgan **

**Current Position: Missing In Action**

Oh crap, her Dad is MIA and probably assumed dead...and I said she was going to pretty much go the same way.

I'm such an idiot.

**Sydney: So that depressing chapter wasn't COMPLETELY RANDOM.**

**Mari: Of course not...nothing ever is...PINEAPPLE!**

**Bob: Isn't that completely random?**

**Sydney: I think it is...**

**Mari: No it's not.**

**Bob: Huh? *suddenly gets hit in the head by a flying pineapple***

**Mari: See...not random.**

**Sydney: Okay, whatever. Please review!**

**Mari: Yes, please do.**

**Bob: *wakes up*dizzy* Wha...?**

**Mari & Sydney: REVIEW!**


End file.
